A Sinking Feeling
by Jellybob 15
Summary: After beating Pegasus in D.K., Yugi and the gang depart on ship back to Domino City. {Yes, they did leave in Kaiba's helicopter, but this is my story!} But, what happens when they get stranded on an island? Yugi/Tea *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO

To Reader: I wanted to go in a different direction with my stories, so this is about what happened after the Duelist Tournament held by Maximillian Pegasus. It's when they're boarding the ship. But, something happens to the ship. Read and Find out!!!!!!!! Sorry so short. 

Chapter 1: A sinking feeling

After finally defeating Maximillian Pegasus at his own game, Yugi and the gang were on their way toward the ship that would take them back to Domino City. They were accompanied by Grandpa and Mai. As Yugi boarded the ship he had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach....like if something was going to happen. He ignored the warning and boarded the ship, not saying a word to any of his friends. 

As the ship finally left the dock, Grandpa walked over and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked over and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. 

"What's wrong, my boy?" Grandpa asked as Yugi shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know Grandpa, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Yugi said as Grandpa looked at him awkwardly. "I mean something bad is going to happen with the ship." 

"Don't say those kind of things," Grandpa said as Yugi sighed and looked away from Grandpa. 

His eyes wandered to Tea, who was helping Joey with his luggage. He blushed slightly. Grandpa looked over and smiled. "I see someone has developed a crush." Yugi smiled and ignored his Grandpa's statement. Yugi walked over slowly, getting bits of their (Joey & Tea) conversation as he walked closer toward them. 

"Joey....I don't see why you can't get Tristan!" Tea exclaimed as she hauled another package over her shoulder. 

"He's helping Mai with hers!" Joey said as Tea rolled her eyes. 

"I'm surprised you didn't offer to help Mai with her stuff." Tea said sarcastically as Joey glared at her. She laughed and turned around to bump into Yugi. 

"Sorry Yugi," Tea said softly as he smiled. 

"No problem." Yugi said, not noticing that he was staring at her. 

"Umm...well I better go to Joey's room to dump his stuff in there." She said as he nodded and allowed her to depart to Joey's room. As Joey walked past Yugi he whispered, "It's not good to keep the feelings bottled up inside." Yugi blushed again. 

"Does _everyone _know about Tea and him?" He asked himself as he heard a chuckle coming from his puzzle. "What's so funny?" Yugi asked as Yami cleared his throat. 

"The situation between you and Tea." He said as Yugi blushed. "I never knew you liked her." 

"Umm...well......I don't.....we're just friends." Yugi said as Yami sighed. 

"Yeah...really...really....good friends." Yami said as Yugi ignored Yami. 

~_Later~_

As they neared Domino port, the ride started getting bumpy and many of the big waves smashed against the ship's deck. As it grew chilly on the upper deck of the ship, many people started retiring to their cabins to rest. Little did they know that the only two people up were Yugi and Tea. Why? Tea had become sea-sick and Yugi was patiently holding her hair back for her. As she continued to her business, Tristan and Joey walked out of their cabins to check up on her. 

Suddenly the ship was violently thrown by a wave. This particular wave knocked Tea off the ship into the cold sea. As she re-surfaced she started screaming "HELP!" Tristan ran up to the ledge and was about to jump when he was blinded by a flash of light coming from Yugi's puzzle. 

"YU-GI-OH!" He screamed as he plunged into the water. 

"Yugi! Wait buddy!" Joey yelled as he dived after him. 

That's when Mai came out. She looked at Tristan who was pointing down at the three in the water. Her mouth opened widely as she ran up to the captain's room screaming, "STOP THE SHIP! MEN OVERBOARD!" The captain quickly stood up from his desk and followed her to where the incident occurred. 

~_Meanwhile~_

"TEA! TEA!" Yugi yelled as he searched and searched for the missing Tea. He was accompanied by Joey, who was lagging behind him. 

That's when they heard faint screams. They rushed through the heavy waves to meet those screams. That's when Yugi saw Tea grasping for air. He swam as fast as he could toward her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, with the help of Joey. 

"Are you okay?" He asked Tea, not noticing that she fainted. "Tea?" He said as he looked at her. 

"Must be worn out." Joey reasoned as Yugi nodded. 

Yugi looked from Tea to the ship, that was leaving them behind. "We'll never catch up to it." Yugi said as Joey nodded. 

That's when a miracle happened. Joey spotted a long piece of lumber floating on the surface of the water. "This is one good thing that is going to come out today." 

~_To be continued.....I think....~_


	2. Sign of Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO  
To Reader: I wanted to go in a different direction with my stories, so this is about what happened after the Duelist Tournament held by Maximillian Pegasus. It's when they're boarding the ship. But, something happens to them. This is much more descriptive than chapter 1, whoever is reading this.......enjoy!!!!!  
Chapter II: Sign of Hope  
  
"We can't just leave them out there!" Mai yelled to the captain, who ignored her statement.   
  
"The ship has a one-way course, and that's to Domino City." The captain said briefly.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Mai yelled hysterically. "Stop the ship now!"   
  
"I only take orders from Master Pegasus," he said as he took off his hat revealing Kimo from Duelist Kingdom. "....and frankly, I don't care about your friends..."   
  
Mai looked at Kimo with disgust. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he not care about the lives of innocent people at stake? She glared at him.   
  
"So, you're just going to let them die!" Mai yelled as Kimo did not show any response.   
  
Mai ran out of the captain's room and into Tristan who was untying one of the lifeboats. He looked at her and pointed to a small door.   
  
"Grab some towels," he said as she understood. "Thanks," he said as she handed him a couple of towels. As he was almost finished loosening the lifeboat, he felt Mai tap him on the shoulder.   
  
Without thinking, Mai said to Tristan hastily, "I'm coming with you." Tristan nodded as he climbed into the lifeboat, followed by Mai. As she climbed in she heard Kimo yell at them.   
  
"You can't do that! Come back!" He yelled as Mai looked away from him as the boat met the water.   
  
"Please be okay Joey, Yugi, and Tea." Tristan whispered as he grabbed two paddles and started to row along the heavy waves.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Joey, hang on...." Yugi said weakly.   
  
Joey looked at his friend. He smiled and tried to give a thumbs up. Yugi looked down at Tea, who was still unconscious. "We'll get out of this Tea, I know it." He said as they were swiftly pushed by another wave.   
  
"I'm getting numb buddy." Joey said as Yugi stared at him.   
  
"Hold on," Yugi said as Joey sighed. "Literally, hold on!" Yugi yelled as he saw a huge wave come up behind Joey. Joey turned around slowly and stared at the wave.   
  
"Oh my...." Joey started. "Hold your breath!" Joey said as the wave smacked right into them, separating Joey from Yugi and Tea. As Yugi re-surfaced with Tea, he looked around.   
  
"Joey! Joey...where are you?" Yugi yelled frantically.   
  
"Yugi? Yugi is that you?" Tristan yelled.   
  
Yugi's eyes widened. He started to wave his free hand in the air.   
  
"YES, YES, TRISTAN!" Yugi yelled as he saw the lifeboat come into sight.   
  
"Yugi!" Mai yelled as the lifeboat stopped in front of them.  
  
As he pulled Tea's pale body up toward Tristan, Yugi climbed into the boat himself. He looked down at Tea. Something was wrong. He bent down. Just as he thought. She wasn't breathing. "Yugi, what happened? Where's Joey?" Mai asked as Yugi looked away from her and started performing CPR. As he breathed air from his mouth to her mouth, it seemed like there was no hope. Soon enough though, he could here her cough up water. He pulled her toward him and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Put these around you guys," Mai said as she handed him some towels.   
  
"Thanks," Yugi said as he looked down at Tea, who was now conscious.....but not of her surroundings. She stared at Yugi blankly.   
  
"She'll be alright." Tristan said as Yugi nodded.  
  
"Don't leave me again!" Yugi said softly as she hugged him back. Yugi looked from her to Tristan. "Joey's still out there." He said softly.   
  
"Oh no...." Mai said as she covered her mouth.   
  
"What happened to Joey?" Tea asked softly. Yugi looked at her. "....and why am I all wet...?" She asked as Yugi looked at her in bewilderment.   
  
"You fell overboard. Joey and I saved you....and now he's missing." Yugi said.   
  
Tea absorbed the information and looked at him, "I'm sorry."   
  
"Tea?" Yugi asked as Tristan looked at them.   
  
"Joey wouldn't be missing if...." Tea stopped.   
  
"Don't say those things, Tea." Yugi said as tears started to well up.   
  
"Yeah, especially when they are not true!" Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Mai looked to the direction of the voice.   
  
"JOEY!" They all exclaimed as he smiled.   
  
"In the flesh......barely." He said as Yugi helped him into the lifeboat.  
  
As soon as he was in the lifeboat, Mai hugged him gently. He accepted, not knowing what made her so upset. "Did she actually care that I was missing?" He thought as she pulled away.   
  
"I'm glad you're safe." Mai said as he smiled. "Here, wrap this around yourself." She said handing him a towel. Joey smiled and grabbed the towel quickly.   
  
"Next time get sick in the car," Joey said as Tea rolled her eyes.   
  
"Joey...." She said as he hugged her.   
  
"I'm just glad that you are okay." He said as she smiled.   
  
"Now what?" Tristan asked as everyone looked at him.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously.   
  
Tristan looked out to the dark blue ocean water. He looked scared. "Well, we are surrounded by water....how are we going to get to Domino City?" They all looked at each other.   
  
"There's always a way." Mai said as Tea nodded.   
  
"As long as we are together, we can overcome anything!" Tea said with a look of determination.   
{Great another one of Tea's speeches......and I'm a Tea fan too........sad.....}   
~About two hours later~  
  
"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall.....ninety-nine bottles of beeeeeerrr....." Joey slurred as sleep started to overcome him. He looked from Tea to Yugi who were both sleeping.   
  
"I have to stay up!" Joey said to himself as he looked up at Tristan. "Anything?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nothing in sight." Tristan said as he looked at Joey.   
  
"Listen man, I'm glad that you are alright." Tristan said softly.   
  
"Awww....thanks for caring!" Joey said enthusiastically.   
  
"Joey...." Tristan said a little annoyed. "You know what I mean....."   
  
"Yeah I guess....." Joey said. "It's always good to come out of the closet sometime."   
  
"I think you drank to much sea water, Joey..." Tristan replied as Joey stuck his tongue out.   
  
Tristan sighed and looked away from Joey. He admired Joey for making the mood lighter, but sometimes he was just dumb. As Tristan looked out toward the sea.....he spotted........land.   
~To be continued........~  
  
To Reader: Yes I know, this is really stupid and unrealistic, but my friend wanted me to do something like this....and I did.. Look where it has got me!? Rock bottom......... 


	3. Brush with Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO  
  
* Yami speaking!!!!  
{ } My cool author's notes (J/P)  
  
To Reader: Notepad and I are NOT getting along right now, so if there are any computer errors...I apologize. It makes me so mad to see my work so screwed up when I click on the preview button for the document manager. ANYWAY, enjoy this chapter.....and thanks for all your reviews. ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Brush with Fate  
  
Tristan's eyes widened as he looked at the fine piece of fertile land ahead. He was about to tell Joey about his discovery, but found him in a dead sleep. He sighed and watched patiently as the boat drifted closer and closer to the land. Once the boat came in contact with the soft surface of the land, Tristan thought that it was about time to get the others up and tell them about his finding.   
  
"Hey guys! Wake up everyone!" Tristan yelled.   
  
His call went unanswered. He exhaled deeply and put his hands on his hips. {A/N: No, he's not gay!} That's when Yugi and Mai slowly opened their eyes and looked at a very irritated Tristan.   
  
"Wh-What's going on?" Mai asked groggily as she slowly rose to her feet.  
  
"Yeah Tristan, what's-" Yugi stopped talking and looked around at his surroundings. "How did we get here?"   
  
"Luck." Tristan said briefly.  
  
Yugi nodded his head in accord. He looked from Tristan to Tea to see how she was doing. As he expected, she was still in a deep sleep. He kneeled down next to her and brushed a few strands of brown hair away from her eyes. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes, only to smile at a pair of violet eyes.   
  
"How are you doing? Do you feel better?" Yugi asked as she sat up.  
  
"Yeah, I feel much better." She said as she looked at the small piece of terrain in front of her. "This isn't Domino City, right?" She asked as Yugi shook his head.   
  
"No, but it's something near it." Yugi assured the confused Tea.   
  
"Yeah...this place has to be close to Domino City...." Tristan interrupted.   
  
Everyone, besides Joey, nodded in agreement. As Tristan, Yugi, and Tea made their way onto the island, Mai decided that it was about time for Joey to wake up. She bent down next to him and called out his name. Slowly, Joey's eyes flew open and gazed upon Mai, who was holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand gingerly and rose to his feet, with the help of Mai of course.   
  
"How did we wind up on this island?" He asked as she turned to him.   
  
"Luck." Mai said, repeating Tristan's statement a few minutes ago.   
  
They soon got off the boat and made their way to the others, who were already exploring the island.   
  
"Did you find anything interesting?" Mai asked as Tristan and Yugi pointed to some fruit trees. "Oh great, we're saved!" Mai said unenthusiastically.   
  
"Hey, you criticize the fruit tree now...but when we are stuck here for a couple of days, you will be grateful that they are here." Tristan said as Tea and Yugi nodded.  
  
"We are not going to be stuck here! Tomorrow morning, we are getting on that lifeboat and sailing out to find Domino City." Mai said as they all looked at her. "Is that clear?" She asked in a boss-like fashion.   
  
They all fell silent. Mai looked at all of them and sighed to herself.   
  
"Lets just get some things for our little camp out, gentlemen...and other." Mai said as Tea silently rolled her eyes and obeyed her orders. {A/N: I usually make Mai & Tea bestfriends, but in this story they have the same relationship as they do when they were in Duelist Kingdom.}   
  
Finally after collecting the towels from the boat and using them as blankets, or pillows, they settled down and slowly fell asleep one by one. But, for some reason Tea couldn't fall asleep. As she walked away from their campsite, she found herself watching the calm waves rustle back and forth along the shore. She sighed and began thinking about today. She couldn't believe the situation they were in.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
She jumped and turned around to see Yugi standing there. She laughed tensely.   
  
"You don't even have to ask, Yugi." Tea said as Yugi smiled and sat next to her.   
  
"Thanks." He said as he gazed up at the sky. "Nice view, huh?" Yugi said, refering to the stars.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful..." Tea said as she yawned softly.   
  
Yugi turned his attention from the sky to Tea. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt about her. He just couldn't find the right time to tell her. *Maybe this is your lucky day* Yami called out in his head. Yugi blushed slightly and looked down at the soft sand.   
  
"You know Tea," Yugi said as Tea looked at him. "Even though we are stuck out here...I'm glad it is with you." He said as Tea blushed a deep red.   
  
"Ohh Yugi, that's so sweet." She smiled. "Thank you, I feel the same way about you."   
  
*Alright, cut to the chase Yugi* Yami said as Yugi cleared his throat.   
  
"Tea...I...really...umm.." Yugi swallowed hard. "I...really like-"   
  
"Hey you two lovebirds, if you wanted to get a room...you should have asked."   
  
Yugi and Tea swiftly turned around to see where that sarcastic notion came from. None other than Joey Wheeler. Tea clenched her teeth softly, annoyed that he interrupted her romantic moment with Yugi.   
  
"What's above your chin and below your nose.....close!" Tea shouted as Joey laughed nervously.   
  
"I'm just kidding." Joey said as Yugi smiled.  
  
"Sure you are." Tea said as she stood up. "Well, I better get to bed."   
  
"Goodnight Tea," Yugi said polietly.   
  
"Goodnight Yugi," Tea said as she looked at Joey. "Goodnight Joey."   
  
"...'Night Tea," Joey said as she walked back to the campsite. "She's so touchy sometimes!" Joey said to Yugi.   
  
"I heard that Joey!" Tea yelled in the distance.   
  
Yugi and Joey started laughing. Once they stopped, Yugi looked at Joey seriously.   
  
"Hey Joey...have you ever been in love?" Yugi asked as Joey looked away from him.   
  
"Me? Yeah, but it never worked out." Joey responded.   
  
"Why?" Yugi asked as Joey put his hands behind his head.   
  
"Well....the girl seems so perfect and then after you get to know them...they go into demon mode on ya." Joey said as they both laughed, but then Yugi stopped and smiled at Joey.   
  
"So is this true...in Mai's case?" Yugi asked as Joey blushed.   
  
"What!? I don't like Mai." Joey defended himself.   
  
"Uh-huh....." Yugi said as Joey's face fell.   
  
"Is it that obvious?" Joey asked as Yugi smirked.   
  
"Maybe," he said as Joey shook his head.   
  
"No, seriously....can you tell?" Joey asked as Yugi nodded.   
  
"You guys argue like a married couple!" Yugi exclaimed as Joey blushed again.   
  
"Alright, alright.." Joey glared at Yugi. "Don't get me started on Tea and you!"   
  
It was Yugi's turn to blush. He smiled and looked back at the sky.   
  
"At least I will admit that I like her." Yugi said.   
  
"Yeah, but not to her face." Joey added as they both shared a good laugh.   
  
"We better get to bed, it's probably going to be a long day." Yugi said as Joey nodded.   
  
They both stood up and started walking back to the campsite in silence.   
  
"See ya tomorrow Yug," Joey said as Yugi sighed.   
  
"Goodnight Joey," Yugi said as he closed his eyes and prepared for tomorrow.   
~To be continued.......~  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for the next chappie, it should be a good one. 


	4. What do you mean we are stuck?

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO

To Reader: Wow, it's been a really long time since I updated!! ^_^ Hope you like this chappie!!

** Yugi and Yami speaking to each other

Chapter Four: _What do you mean we are stuck? _

"SALAMI!" 

Yugi's eyes bolted open at the shrill scream that pierced his ears. He sat up and looked around frantically only to see Joey sitting on the soft sand breathing hard. He sighed calmly and walked over to comfort the uptight Joey. As he did so, he could see Mai rise from her tranquil slumber.

"What happened?" Yugi asked Joey. 

Joey looked over and chuckled softly. "Just a dream." 

"More like a nightmare from the sound of that scream." Mai stated as he smiled. 

"That's what happens when hunger kicks in." He said as Mai and Yugi sweat-dropped. 

**When does Joey not think of food?** Yami asked. 

Yugi covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. After holding his breath for a couple of minutes he answered his Yami's question by shrugging his shoulders. Yami sighed and looked at the others through Yugi's eyes until Yugi asked him a question. 

**Why have been so quiet?**

**No reason.** Yami answered as Yugi sighed.

**If you say so.....** Yugi answered. 

**Something wrong?** Yami asked curiously. 

**No.....nothing at all....** Yugi said as he heard somebody calling him from the outside. 

"Yugi?" Mai asked as Yugi shook his head softly. 

"What did I miss?" He asked as she folded her arms. 

"Besides Joey's constant hunger pangs....nothing at all." She said as Joey gave her a fixed stare.

Yugi cleared his throat and looked at them seriously. 

"We should find something to eat......" Yugi said as he looked around for Tea and Tristan. 

He was about to question their whereabouts when Mai interrupted and asked, "where's your girlfriend and the other one?" 

After turning a bright shade of red, Joey and him exchanged looks of confusion. 

"They're probably around....." Joey replied as he stood up and looked around. 

"Around....where?" Mai asked as Joey shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well.....knowing Tristan....he probably had to take a piss......but I don't know about Tea..." 

Yugi chuckled softly at Joey's statement. But, his cheerful face turned into a worried expression. 

"Maybe we should look around...." Yugi suggested as they all nodded and spread out. 

After looking around for a couple of minutes in the tangled jungle beyond their sleeping grounds, Yugi, for the second time, heard a shrill scream. This time it was from Mai. 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Yugi ran as fast as he could toward the scream. As he made it out of the matted jungle, Joey joined him shortly running at the same speed as he. They soon found Mai on her knees. 

"What happened?" Joey asked anxiously. 

"It's horrible...." She said as they both cocked an eyebrow up. 

"What? Did you break a nail or something?" Joey asked sarcastically. 

Mai didn't show any sign of amusement in her facial expression. 

"I was kidding...." Joey said critically. 

No response. 

"Mai?" Joey asked as she turned to him. "What is it?" 

"The lifeboat......it's gone......." 

Yugi and Joey both swallowed hard at the same. 

"Gone?" Joey asked as Mai nodded. 

"I still don't believe it....." Mai said softly. 

"I do." Yugi said calmly. 

All eyes fell upon Yugi's pale face. 

"Think about it," Yugi added, "we didn't tie it down...." 

Mai's face scrunched up in anger as she looked at Yugi. 

"So you're saying that it sailed away with the current?" She asked. 

"Mostly." Yugi answered.

Mai folded her arms and glanced past Yugi. Her eyes lit up with resentment.

"How do we know that your friends didn't take it?" 

"Tristan and Tea?" Joey asked as she smirked. 

"Who else?" She said as Joey and Yugi looked at each other. 

"There's no way......" Joey started. 

Mai finished by saying, "why not? Listen......missing lifeboat equals missing friends." 

"They wouldn't do something like that....." Yugi said as she turned away from them. 

"Why not?" She mumbled. "Why can't you understand that they ditched us?" 

That's when all three heard a rustle in the bushes. They all fell silent until they heard a familiar voice. Yugi knew it was Tea. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was safe. 

"Hello everyone." Tristan said as Joey smiled at the bundle of fruit he was carrying. 

"We're saved!" Joey yelled as he ran to Tristan and grabbed the food that was in his arms. 

Tea shook her head at Joey playfully and looked back at Mai. "Oh....and to answer your question, Mai, I'll leave the ditching up to you.......I know it's your specialty." 

Mai pretended to ignore Tea by keeping her back toward them., but Tea knew she heard her. 

"So....what's this about a missing lifeboat?" Tristan asked as Yugi looked up at him. 

"You answered your own question," Yugi continued, "It's missing." 

"Damn," Tristan said under his breath as Tea sat next to Joey. 

"You got that right." Tea grumbled as she rested her head on her hands. 

"Don't...mhhmhmhmhm...let that....get you down..." Joey said in between bites. 

"Yeah, lets eat before Joey consumes it all." Tristan reasoned as Joey glared at him. 

As Yugi began to eat, he looked over to the lonely Mai. He sighed. 

"Mai?" She didn't turn around. "Do you want something to eat?" 

"I'm not hungry." She answered coldly. 

Yugi was about to persuade her to eat something, but Yami told him to leave her alone. He sighed again and continued to eat his food without any interruption. After they finished, Yugi decided to open the topic of getting themselves off the island. 

"Anybody got a plan?" 

"No." They all answered in unison. 

That's when Joey smiled. "Hey! Did anybody see that movie 'Cast Away'?" 

They all looked at him, not understanding why he connected their situation with the movie. 

"Well......remember how he built a raft to get off the island? We could do the same." 

Everyone, except Mai, looked at Joey awkwardly. 

"Well.......it's a plan......" Tristan said as they nodded. 

"Yeah....but that was a movie....." Tea stated. "Does anybody know how to build a raft?" 

Silence. 

"Exactly." Tea said as Yugi shrugged his shoulders. 

"We can't just give up.....it's worth a try......" Yugi said softly. 

Tea looked at the group and sighed. 

"Fine, but it may not work." 

"Who cares?" Joey replied. "I mean....it does give us something to do...." 

"Okay." Tea said unhappily.

That's when she felt a drop of water hit her cheek. Then another. 

It was raining. 

"Just what we need." Tristan said as he stood up and looked at the sky. 

"Seriously man....." Joey said with an annoyed tone. "We need to find shelter." 

Tea looked at Tristan. 

"Well.....I think I remember seeing a small cavern deep in the woods...." 

"Yeah, we did." Tristan said as he helped Tea to her feet. 

"Well, we better find it quick." Yugi said. 

They all nodded in agreement. (except Mai)

As they began walking, Yugi looked at Mai. 

"Are you coming?" 

"Yes." She said as she stood up and followed him. 

As they walked a little away from the group, he looked at Mai.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

She looked down at the ground. "Fine." 

"Whatever you say." 

__

~To be continued.........~

Well, tell me what you think. Good or bad? I would appreciate your comment. ^_^ 

__ __


	5. Her thoughts, her feelings, her heart

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO

** Yugi and Yami speaking to each other

To Reader: Thanx for the reviews, my loyal readers! ^_^ 

Chapter Five: Her thoughts, her feelings, her heart. 

__

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Tea watched the last of the rain trickle down into a small puddle near the cavern they took shelter in. But, the puddle really wasn't of interest to her. You see, her focus was mainly on one thing. One particular person, to be exact. _Yugi._

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

She didn't really know what made him so captivating. Was it his welcoming violet eyes? His pure heart? His wise words? She blushed at these thoughts that raced her mind. But, one stopped her train of thought completely. _Was it his.....alter ego? _

Driiiiiiiip. Drrrriiiiiip. Drrrrrriiiippp.

It felt like the whole world slowed down after this remark. She didn't know how the idea of her being attracted to his double entered her head, but......_what if it was true? _

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Her surroundings showed signs of a sudden boost. Even her heart had that side effect. She put her hand on her chest and cleared her mind slowly. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. It was absolutely absurd to her. I mean, _in love with Yami? _

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

Damn rain. She averted her eyes away from the once-small puddle to look at the one thing her mind was focused on these last few minutes.....Yugi. She thanked the gods that he was in a deep sleep at the moment, as was everyone else. As she put her back against the sturdy cave wall, thoughts of Yugi and Yami re-flooded her mind. She moaned to herself, thinking why she had to pick such a difficult guy to be in love with. I mean, _why not Joey? _

She slowly looked over to Joey. The arrogant, dim-witted, non-double Joey. She clenched her teeth together knowing she could never love Joey more than a brother....even a friend for that matter. Besides, she knew that he was in love with only one thing. Mai Valentine. She shook her playfully and smiled at the thought. That's when Joey let one rip. *_* Her eyes widened with disgust. _You know what? Mai can definitely keep him! _

That's when her eyes moved to Tristan. What could she really say about Tristan? He was nice and

all, but he was already taken to. Who, you ask? The love he never met. Serenity Wheeler. He had his eyes on her ever since Joey said he had a younger sister. She sighed to herself again, knowing that Yugi will always be her one and only love. _But, what about Yami? _

Yami? She looked back to her love. Was she really in love in Yami? She shook her head. She knew that the only reason she would like Yami would be because....._he carried Yugi's heart._

It was true. Yami did have Yugi's heart to make the right decisions and be a better person than he was in ancient times. After all, it was Yugi who stopped him from killing Seto Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom and it was Yugi who also gave him the strength to beat Pegasus. She smiled and nodded her head, knowing that the truth was that she _was in love with Yugi. _

"Yes, truly and deeply in love with...Y..u...gi.." 

Tea lowered her eyelids until they were completely closed. That's when all she could see was total blackness.....and then nothing. She was asleep. _Sleep Tea. _

~About three hours later~

"Wake up Tea!" 

"Yeah, come on!" 

Tea's eyelids flew open only to see Tristan and Joey hovering over her. After backing away slowly to regain her personal space, she looked at the two with a weary expression. 

"What's going on?" She asked as they helped her up. 

"You are not going to believe this!" Tristan shouted excitedly. 

"What?" She asked with an annoyed tone. 

"We're saved!"

Tea gave them a confused look and asked, "we're saved?" 

That's when she heard the sound of a foghorn. She didn't pay any mind to it, that is, until she realized that a foghorn must be connected to a.....ship. 

"Oh my God!" Tea yelled as she ran out of the cave with Joey and Tristan by her side. 

After following the sound of the foghorn, they made it out of the matted jungle toward a large ship that was slowly halting to a stop. Tea's eyes widened with delight....they _were_ saved. 

".....'tis a fine morning to find some land-lovers stranded on an island, don't ye crew agree!" Tea heard a man, unknown to her...a pirate, yell on the ship. 

"Hey dude! Can you help us?" Joey yelled rudely. 

"Aye.....hop on board mates!" The pirate yelled.

"Yeah!" Tristan yelled as he made his way to the ship. 

"Wait.....where's Yugi?" Tea asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice. 

"Behind you." 

She turned around to see a very happy Yugi walk toward her. She returned his smile and hugged him warmly. As they pulled apart, Tea noticed that Yugi's gaze did not leave her face. 

"Something wrong?" Tea asked as he touched her cheek. 

"Yeah...there is..." 

Tea touched his hand that was on her cheek gently. "What is it?" 

"I've been meaning to tell you something...." 

"Really?" Tea said as he nodded. 

"Tea," he brought her face closer to his, "I love you." 

"You do?" She asked as he nodded. "I...I love you too...." 

She couldn't express the happiness in her soul for getting the one thing out that had been haunting her for ages. It felt so good! The only thing she wanted from him now was to seal their love with a heartfelt kiss. She looked at Yugi, who had the same idea as her, and slowly moved toward his lips. The lips she dreamt of kissing for so many years. They were only inches apart when she heard a voice boom throughout the area. 

__

"Hey look! I think she is drooling!" 

"Huh?" Tea said as she looked back at Yugi. 

Her eyes widened with distress. He was fading, as was everything else. Then.....blackness. The only thing she could pay attention to was the deep manly voice that played in her mind. It almost sounded like Tristan.....but then turned to a lighter tone......like Joey's voice. 

__

"Really? Man, that is attractive!" 

The blackness that was plaguing her soon turned into images of Joey and Tristan. 

"She awakes!" Tristan said as she shook her head. 

"What?" She looked at the two. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing really," Tristan replied as she touched her head. 

"We're not saved?" She asked as they exchanged glances.  


"Saved? From wher-" Joey sighed. "Nope."  


"It was just a dream then?" Tea asked groggily. 

"More than a dream," Joey added sadly, "a fantasy." 

"It seemed so.....so real..." Tea said as she thought about Yugi. "So...real....."

"Hey.....are you there?" Joey asked, waving his hand in front of her face. 

Tea sighed and nodded. "How long was I sleeping?" 

"I don't know," Tristan replied, "I mean...have you noticed that they're no clocks on this island?" 

After smacking Tristan in the back of the head, she stood up and looked around. 

"Where's Yugi....and Mai?" Tea asked. 

"They are collecting some items for our raft," Joey continued, "we were helping them until we figured that we should get you up." 

"Alright then," Tea said, "lets go help them." 

The two boys both nodded and made their way through the damp forest toward the outskirts of the island. There, they found Yugi and Mai rolling vines around a couple of logs. The minute Tea saw Yugi, the dream started coming back to her. Especially the part where he admitted his feelings to her. She swallowed hard and continued to walk toward him. 

"Good morning.." She forced out as Yugi looked up and smiled. 

She flinched. 

"Good morning to you too, Tea." Yugi said. "Did you have a nice rest?" 

"Yes..." She said as she smiled weakly. "How's the raft coming along?" 

"Well, not that great," Yugi said sadly, "we can't find a lot of materials we need for it." 

"Ohh...." Tea said as she knelt down next to him. 

Bad move. 

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

"HEY LOOK!" 

Saved by the bell......um....yell. 

"What's wrong Joey?" Yugi asked as he stood up. 

Joey didn't respond. He only pointed to a log....with a body on it. Yugi's eyes widened with horror.

"Grandpa........" 

{Darn! I was gonna cut it off....but I'll be nice!}

"GRANDPA!" 

Yugi yelled as he ran into the water and grabbed his Grandpa's body. Joey helped him drag it to land and set it down on the soft sand. Once they did, everyone took a good glimpse at him. His eyes were closed, his lips were blue, and his face was deathly pale. The thing that startled the gang the most was what lay in his grip. A once-ripped Blue Eyes White Dragon card. 

"Is he..." Tristan started as Mai walked over and felt his pulse. 

"No." 

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled. "Wake up!" 

"My boy......" The man whispered, with his eyes still closed. 

"Grandpa....it's me." Yugi said as the old man opened his eyes slowly. 

"Yugi...." He said softly. "It's really you....." 

"Yes, Grandpa." Yugi said as he held his hand. {A/N: The free one}

He sat up slowly and looked at them. "You're all alive....and well....I see." 

"Yes..." Yugi said. "What...happened to you...and the ship...?"  


"Pegasus' men took over the ship....they were looking for you...." Grandpa said. 

{A/N: Remember! Grandpa has no idea that they were all of the ship b4 this happened.}

"Me? Why?" Yugi said, a little taken back. 

"Lord knows..." Grandpa said. "All I know is...once I didn't tell them where you were....they threw me overboard." 

"WHAT?" Yugi, Tristan, and Joey stated. 

"Yes," Grandpa said, "I was so worried for your safety." 

"Don't worry Grandpa....we were all off the ship before Pegasus' team took over." 

"You we-" 

That's when Tea cut in to their conversation. 

"I fell overboard during the trip....and they all went to rescue me." 

"I see." Grandpa stated. "As long as you are all safe." 

"Yeah, but what happened to you after they threw you off?" 

"My memory is pretty shot...but I do remember finding a large piece of board," he continued, "after that....the currents pushed me away from the ships trail...so I had to just start swimming." 

He stopped and looked at the BEWD in his hand. 

"As I grew weaker from all the swimming...I pulled out this very card....and made a wish." He said softly. "I wished that I could see you all safe and sound before I die..." 

"Grandpa....." Yugi cried out as he hugged him. 

"Don't cry grandson," he said, "remember what I taught you......no crying in front of a woman....especially in front of a woman you lo-" 

"I know." Yugi spat out before Grandpa could finish his sentence. 

"Hehehehehehehe....still the same old Yugi." Grandpa said as Yugi smiled. 

"Still the same old Grandpa." Yugi commented as Grandpa smiled. 

"Come on you two, lets get him some food." Joey said as they all nodded. 

"What's on the menu?" Grandpa said as he stood up, with the help of Yugi and Joey. 

"Well, our appetizer is fruit....followed by the entree....which is fruit....oh....and have you tried the fruit a la carte?" Joey said sarcastically as everyone started laughing. 

"Do I dare ask what is the dessert?" Grandpa asked. 

"NO!" Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and even Mai yelled out before Joey could start off again. 

__

~To be continued........~

BTW, I know that in the anime.....Yugi and the gang get on Kaiba's helicopter...well....this is a fanfiction right? I sorta changed it up a bit by putting them on a ship...that they will eventually depart early. Well.....I hope you enjoyed this chappie. More surprises to come!!!!!!

__ __ __ __ __ __ __


	6. The trials of Love

Disclaimer: *starts crying* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but when I do.....Yami will be mine! *_* 

To Reader: How's everyone today? I'm sooo happy for no reason. @_@ Yeah...anyway...thanks for reviewing! Not to get all sappy, but your reviews really do inspire me to write to the best of my ability and I really want to thank you for that. *takes a bow* 

Chapter Seven: _The trials of Love_

"A cat?" 

"No! It's a dog!" 

"Yeah, I could definitely see Joey as a dog!" 

Tea laughed at Tristan, Grandpa, and Mai who were trying to guess what Joey was pretending to be in a game of charades (a game where you depict a certain character through body motions). As he continued to dance around the bonfire, that they had just started, Tea stopped laughing and thought about how Yugi was doing. She didn't know how the idea came into her head, but ever since he left the group to go for a walk along the seaside, Tea couldn't help but worry about him. She sighed softly and quietly crawled away from their little game to go look for Yugi. 

"You guys suck! I was _trying_ to portray Silver Fang!" 

Tea heard Joey scream in the distance. She only chuckled and continued her search for her missing companion. As she walked toward the seaside, she found him sitting on the sand. As he continued to stare at the calm waves rush against the sand, he didn't notice Tea walk up beside him. 

"Yugi?" 

He didn't look up. 

"Yugi?" 

She repeated a little louder as she sat down next to him. 

"Ohhh...sorry, I didn't know you were there." Yugi said plainly as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" She asked as he looked back toward the ocean. 

"Fine." He answered quickly. 

Tea wasn't convinced by his sugar-coated attitude. She knew _something _was bothering him, but that something was hidden deep in his soul. She wished he would be more open with her about certain things, but she guessed that it was his own business and his own business should be left alone. 

"Yugi..." He looked at her. "You can tell me anything." 

Yugi sighed and said, "I know Tea...."

"Then....what's on your mind?" She asked as he cleared his throat. 

"I was just thinking," he looked at her. "What if we were still on the boat when Pegasus' men were on board? I mean...they could have harmed you and the others....because of me..." 

Tea looked at him. She wasn't expecting something like that to come out of Yugi's mouth. 

"Well, we're safe, Yugi, and that is all that matters right now." Tea said as he frowned. 

"Yeah...but what if we get off the island and they try to do something in Domino City?" Yugi asked. 

Tea shook her head and said, "I'm not worried about it, you know why?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. 

"Because I know that I have you to watch over me and the others.....no matter what the risk." 

Yugi's face softened once he heard this explanation. She smiled and put her hand on top of his. 

"Tea," she squeezed his hand. "Thank you." 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Believe me Yugi, you don't owe me any thanks." 

He blushed and stood up, as did she. "We should get going." 

"Yeah, before they get worried about us." Tea replied as they followed the smoke that was produced by the fire that they made. 

__

~MEANWHILE~

"Alright guys, I'm going to bed." Tristan said as he stood up and yawned. 

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Joey stated as he looked over to the others. 

Grandpa was already sleeping, while Mai was lying on the sand with both hands behind her back. Tristan yawned again and sat down near the cozy fire. "Goodnight." He stated as he put his head on his arm, to act as a pillow, and turned his back toward the fire. As he started to close his eyes, he heard Joey start laughing uncontrollably. He sat up and looked at him. Joey only continued to laugh. 

"What's the big idea?" He asked as Joey wiped his teary eyes and stopped laughing. 

"Ohh...I was just thinking to myself that Mai and I are in a bad position right now." He said as Tristan and Mai looked at him with confusion. "No because...if you lay a great big fart into the fire....we're gonna be toast!" He broke into a laugh again. 

Tristan frowned and threw a stick at him. "You're an idiot." 

"Don't blame me," Joey cried out, "blame the prunes you had this afternoon! They're the ones that gave me the idea in the first place!" 

Mai sighed, while Tristan just shook his head and went back to sleep. Joey smiled and controlled the last few giggles that were trying to leave his mouth. As he regained control of himself, he copied Mai's actions (putting both hands behind his back) and smiled at her. 

"Nice view, huh?" He asked as he looked up toward the stars. 

"Yeah." She answered as he smiled. 

Joey sighed and looked back up toward the stars. "What are you thinking about?" 

"What?" She asked as he cleared his throat. 

"You seem deep in thought about something," he continued, "is something bothering you?" 

"Ohhhh.." She closed her eyes tightly. "I was just wondering if we will ever get off this island." 

"Hmmmm...." He replied as she opened her eyes again. 

"Do you think we will?" She asked as he smiled. 

"Yeah." He smiled. "You just need to have faith." 

"Faith?" She asked mockingly. "I rather take my chances by sailing away on the raft we built then depend on 'faith' to save us...." 

"You see Mai," he looked at her. "That's your problem." 

"What do you mean?" She asked as he shook his head. 

"If you don't trust and believe in something faithfully....what are your chances of them believing in you?" 

Mai was dumbstruck. "I don't need anybody to believe in me." 

Joey sighed and sat up. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive." She answered hastily. 

"What if they believed in you anyway? They didn't care that you didn't care." He said.

{A/N: Say that five times fast (They didn't care that you didn't care)......@_@}

"We're not talking about getting off the island anymore are we?" She asked ironically. 

"Way past that." He said as she sat up and brushed the sand out of her hair.

"Is this about the duel between Yugi and I?" She asked. 

He didn't answer. 

"Listen...having somebody 'believe in me' wouldn't have helped me win the duel!" She said angrily. 

"You're wrong." He said as she cocked an eyebrow up. "Yugi would have lost that duel against you, he only won because he knew that his friends believed in him and knew that he would succeed." 

Mai frowned and stood up. "I don't need this." 

"Why? Scared of the truth?" He asked as he stood up. 

Her eyes began to water. "Yes, the truth hurts." 

Joey didn't want to make her cry. He just wanted to get through to her. She turned away from him and started walking away. She stopped when she heard Joey mumble something. 

"Mai....I didn't mean to make you cry..." He said as she turned away. 

"I'm not crying." She said as she wiped her eyes. "It's...allergies." 

Joey hid a smile and looked at her. "Funny, it's the first time I saw you complain about your allergies." 

She folded her arms and started walking again. 

"Where are you going?" He asked as she stopped and sighed. 

"For a walk." She said softly. "I don't want to wake the others up with our voices." 

"Wait...." Joey said as he walked up to her. "Don't go too fa-" 

Joey was cut off by Mai, who turned around and hugged Joey firmly. As she did so, Joey stood there and hugged her back. That's when he heard cry again. He moved her chin up, so she could look at him. 

"Don't cry, babe." He said as she shook her head.

"I'm not....crying...Joey..." She put her face into his chest. "I'm.....not....." 

He smiled and held her close, that is, until she looked up and smiled weakly. 

"Do...you...really believe in me?" She asked. 

He smiled back and bent down toward her face. "Yes." 

"Joey, you don't have to....waste your....time-" 

She was cut off by Joey, who brushed his lips on top of hers. The sensation and longing of one another burst freely in the kiss they shared. As they continued to pull each other into the kiss, they didn't notice the two distinct voices in the distance. 

"See? Camp was this way!" Tea said as Yugi rubbed his neck. 

"Well......I thought...." 

His words faded away once he saw the scene before him. He was speechless. 

Tea, on the other hand, had to interrupt their private moment by stating, "is this part of the game?" 

They broke apart and looked at Yugi and Tea, blushing furiously. Tea giggled, while Yugi pretended that he didn't see anything. Joey wiped his mouth and looked at the two. "Ummmmm..." 

"Yes?" Tea said, enjoying the scene before her. 

Mai stepped in and cleared her throat. "Mind your own business, Tea." 

Tea frowned and sighed heavily. "Whatever you say." 

"Exactly." Mai said as Tea stuck her tongue out. 

"Well, I love to sit here and chat all night, but I'm catching some sleep." Joey said , trying to avoid the images of the kiss. "Good night." 

"Good night." Tea and Yugi said as they retired to their designated parts of the camp. 

"Sweet dreams." Mai whispered in his ear before he sat on the floor. 

He blushed and watched Mai walk over to the other side of the fire, away from the group. She looked at him one last time and turned around to get some rest. He smiled and whispered, "sweet dreams."  


__

~To be continued.......~

How was it? I know Joey was a little OOC, but I needed him to be a strong-willed person in this chappie. Please, tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks!!!! 

__


	7. Through My Eyes

Disclaimer: Not this again! Alright, I do not own YGO or any related products. 

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? Hahahahaha...no. *_* So, how is everyone? It's so good to be back, but then again now when I go to fanfiction.net and click on YGO...all I see is YAOI. I swear, it's a damn kids show. Do you seriously think they are going to make Seto and Joey have fun in a broom closet? *sigh* Anyway, this chapter is really sucky....but the end is just brilliant. I love it so much!! Read to find out!

Chapter Seven: 

It was another day on the island. But, it wasn't just another day to Joey. For some reason, everything on the island seemed _beautiful. _The sun was shining, the sand was glowing a lovely shade of auburn, and the air was cool and refreshing. He didn't know why these things never caught his attention before. 

"Good morning," he heard Mai say sweetly. 

Now he remembered. 

"Good morning." He responded as he turned around to look at her. 

She smiled as he brushed a hand through his hair and yawned. 

"Sleep well?" She asked as she walked toward him. 

He nodded. "Where are the others?" 

"Freshening up," she put her arms around his neck, "which leaves us _all_ alone." 

"Hmmm...what do you suggest we do?" He asked as he looked into her violet eyes. 

"I'll leave that decision up to-" 

His sentence was left unfinished due to the fact that his lips were captured by hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss. Hmm...how he loved the feel of her body against his. It was so warm and soft. He laughed to himself. Those two words _definitely _did not define Mai's character. 

(A/N: I had to put that in. Sorry for the ppl that don't really like the Mai/Joey coupling. )

__

~Meanwhile~

"Wow, it's actually starting to look like a raft." 

Yugi smiled at Tea's comment. As he looked from the uncompleted raft to the rest of the group, he hoped that with all their efforts, the raft would sail. Only two more days. Yes, an estimation, but he believed that the approximation was indeed correct. He sighed and bent down to tighten a vine that bound the logs together. 

"Do you think it is fit to sail?" Tristan asked as he bent down next to Yugi. 

Yugi put his hand on his knee. "I believe it will be able to." 

Yugi's words echoed in Tea's head. She didn't know if he said them to reassure the group, or to bring on the doubt. She sighed and looked down at Yugi and Tristan who were now trying to attach another log to the raft. She bent down to help, but they told her that they were okay. She sighed again. Now she was bored. She turned to Grandpa. Maybe she could talk to him. She was about to walk up to him when he held out his BEWD and looked toward the ocean. She decided to leave him alone. That's when a light bulb appeared above her head.

She could wake up Joey! Wait....Mai probably gave him the honor of being woken up by her. 

Back to square one. 

"Hey guys," Yugi turned toward her, "I'm going to go for a walk." 

"Alright." Tristan and Yugi both said in unison. 

She smiled and turned on her heel toward the shoreline. She breathed a sigh of contentment. After all, she was alone. Not that she didn't like the guys company, she just felt that she was due for some "alone time." 

"Yeah....alone." 

She frowned, remembering Yugi. How she wished she could just hold him close and watch the sunset with him. Even if it was just for a couple of minutes. She sighed and watched her reflection in the water. 

"Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" 

She splashed the water violently, knowing that it wasn't as easy as they showed it in the movies. 

The movies. 

God, she wished she was home. In her warm bed. Eating all her favorite junk foods. Taking a hot bath. Watching television. Bickering with her parents. _She smiled. _She actually missed the arguments with her parents? She couldn't wait to tell them that....if she ever saw them again. _She shook her head. _No negative thoughts, she reminded herself. 

"Especially since the raft is almost ready." 

__

She nodded. They would get off this island. In time. _She laughed. _She just hoped that it wouldn't take longer than three days. She wanted out! The island was driving her crazy. It was the same scenario everyday. 

Trees. Sand. Water. 

She could scream! But, what would that solve? 

"Letting out my anger...." 

__

She mused. Yeah, that's all it would do. She sighed and looked into the water again. Geez, she was filthy. Her hair had seen better days. Her creamy white skin had tanned. _The sun was the only culprit. _And her eyes looked like they had changed from a light blue to a darker blue. 

"That's weird." 

As she examined herself using the water, she didn't notice two pairs of feet come toward her. 

"Don't worry, you look better than the rest of us." 

Tea quickly turned around to see Yugi and Tristan sit down next to her. 

"Was that a compliment?" 

Tristan laughed at Tea's question. 

"No, it was an insult." 

She shoved him into the sand and looked at Yugi. He wasn't even aware of it, due to the fact that he was taking quick glances at his Grandpa. Tea put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

"Don't worry about him," Tea said soothingly. 

Yugi smiled. "I'll try not to." 

Tristan yawned loudly and waved a hand through the lukewarm water. 

"Hey Tristan?" Tea asked as he looked at her. 

"Yeah," he said as he took his hand out. 

Tea smiled. "Have you heard from Joey _yet_?" 

Tristan laughed. Tea looked at him, not knowing if to laugh or just to hit him. She decided to do nothing until he told her what was so funny. Yugi looked over Tea's shoulder to see what was wrong with Tristan as well. 

"Man...you guys crack me up," he coughed loudly, "I don't think we will be hearing from Joey for a couple of days...that Mai has got him wrapped around her little, manicured finger." 

Yugi gave a weak smile, while Tea gave Tristan a shocked expression. 

"I don't think that Joey would do anything.....that soon." Tea said, slightly worried. 

"Who said anything about sex?" Tristan asked as Tea shrugged her shoulders. 

"You said we won't be hearing from him for a couple of days...so I figured-" 

Tristan laughed. "Nah....I meant that he would become her little dog on a leash." 

Yugi and Tea laughed, while Tristan imitated Mai and Joey. 

"Sit boy!" Tristan said in a girly voice, obviously Mai's. 

"Roof!" He bellowed as he imitated Joey sitting patiently beside his master. 

OMG. _Tea thought. _She couldn't believe she was laughing as hard as she was. Even her lungs couldn't, as they showed hints of exhaustion that only Tea could feel. She soon stopped laughing and rubbed her forehead. 

"Wow, that was funny." She said as Yugi nodded. 

Tristan beamed. "You were a lovely audience." 

Tea was about to say something when she heard clapping. She turned around to see Mai and Joey glaring at all of them. _Tea swallowed hard. _This didn't look good, especially not for Tristan. 

"Hi guys," Tristan added hastily, "we didn't expect you back so soon." 

Joey made a fist. 

__

Tea frowned. He shouldn't be that mad. She stood up and decided to play Compromiser. Joey didn't move. He only kept on a smug expression he used to scare away thugs. Yugi decided to stand up too. 

"Joey, come on....it was just a little game we were playing..." 

Tea looked at Joey for a response, but what she received was a comical smile. She cocked an eyebrow up and looked at him intensely. He was bluffing. This whole time. _She mentally smacked herself. _

"You guys will believe anything!" Joey said as he let out a laugh. 

Tristan got to his feet. "You wanna play like that? Alright fine!" 

That's when Tristan sprinted toward Joey with his fist in the air. Joey sweat-dropped and ran for his life. Tea decided to follow them...wanting to get a piece of Joey as well. Yugi laughed and followed them, grabbing Mai as he ran past her. Tea laughed out loud. This was the first time she had seen them all partake in a form of entertainment. _The hunt. _

As the hunt went on for Joey's butt, they found themselves in the crystal clear water, splashing each other insensibly. Soon, they stopped and looked at each other, only to burst out laughing. Even Grandpa was laughing at them by the shoreline. Yugi smiled at Grandpa and looked back at the group, but his eyes drifted upon Tea. He could melt. She was soaked with water. But, that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the way her wet hair flicked out and about when she turned, then the way the water dripped down her face onto her soaked clothes, and finally the way the water revealed her sexy figure. 

"Yugi?" She asked as he shook his head. 

"Uhhh...sorry about that." Tea blushed. 

"Hey! Why don't you guys get a room!" Tristan yelled as he lifted Tea off her feet and on to his shoulder. 

"TRISTAN! LET GO OF ME! COME ON! YUGI! HELP ME!" 

Yugi tried to get Tristan to let go of Tea, but he ignored Yugi's pleas. _If only he was taller. _Before Yugi could try to do something else, Tristan turned to him and smiled. 

"Fine? You want her so bad? Take her." 

Tristan dropped Tea right into Yugi's arms. But, Tea didn't know she landed in Yugi's arms because she was so scared she had her eyes closed. She grabbed onto his neck and opened her eyes to see Yugi. 

She flushed with embarrassment. "Ummm...thanks." 

She quickly stood to her feet with the help of Yugi. She cleared her throat and tossed Tristan a death glare. He smiled and winked at her. She tightened her fists, ready to pound him to the ground, but a tiny voice stopped her. 

"Don't worry about him, he's just-"

Yugi's eyes widened, as did everyone else's eyes. Yugi looked up toward the sky to see if what he was hearing was true. It was. He smiled and started waving his hands frantically in the air as the mighty steel object in the sky started to drift lower and lower toward the island. 

__

A helicopter. 

(Hmm....I guess I will put a little more....since I haven't updated in awhile!! Lucky YOU!) 

Tea stared at the plane with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. But, it did. It was all real. She could feel the propelling winds from the helicopter breathing on top of her.

"Need a lift?" 

Yugi looked up toward the helicopter to see Mokuba smiling down at him. Wait....if Mokuba was there than Kaiba must be....yes he was. Yugi could see him controlling the helicopter as it came nearer and nearer. His gaze was lost from the helicopter when Joey, and the rest of the gang, brought him into a hug. {even Mai!}

Wow....what luck they had. 

As the plane finally rested on the soft sand, Kaiba, Mokuba, and a young girl came strolling out of the helicopter. Yugi smiled and started walking over, but before he moved, he could have sworn he heard Joey whisper, "lucky you saved his soul..." 

As they all started to come forward, Tea was left behind to look at the young girl. Her heart sank to the ground. After being with Yugi all this time and comforting him when he was sad, she forgot all about the world and only set her mind on telling Yugi how she really felt about him. But, since she forgot about the world....she forgot about one main thing that would separate her from Yugi forever. 

__

His girlfriend.

~To be continued........~

Hmm.m....this was interesting. Next chappie is the last. 


	8. Fate

Disclaimer: Not this again! Alright, I do not own YGO or any related products. 

A/N: Was the last chapter too rushed? Hope not. Anyway, I was going to make this story longer, but due to the lack of interest in this story...I decided to end it early. I will also do this in "Had Enough," if anyone has read that story. Well, thanks again for being such a wonderful audience and sorry for my hasty departure. 

*Special thanks to TeaNiquee88, who was always cheering me on with this story. I don't know what happened to her, but I want her to know that she is one of my favorite writers and I hope she posts "Spend Another Night" back up because that story was splendid and very amusing. Thank you so much for giving me the privilege of meeting you and reading your wonderful story! ^_^ 

Chapter 8: _Fate_

How could she be so stupid? How could she have forgotten that he had a _girlfriend. _Had she been so preoccupied about telling Yugi how she felt, that she simply forgot? Or did she block it out of her mind purposely? It didn't matter which one it was, his girlfriend would always come first. 

"Are you saying your farewells to the island, Tea?" 

Tea looked up to match the cold voice with the cold-hearted owner. Seto Kaiba. She smiled and walked past him, knowing not to start a fight with a rich boy. As she walked toward the others, she overheard Kairi, Yugi's girlfriend, talk about how much she missed him and that she would call the coastguards night and day to search for the missing people aboard the St. James Cruise Line. Tea could throw up at the sight of her. 

"Tea!" She looked over to see Tristan signaling her over to the helicopter. 

"What is it?" She asked as he pointed to an electronic map. 

He pointed to Domino City and then there location. "We were that close to Domino City." 

"Are you kidding me?" Tea said, unconscious that she had snatched the gadget out of his hands. "Why didn't anyone see us? I mean, surely fishermen and tourists go out that far." 

"Beats m-" Tristan looked over to Kaiba. 

"There was another high-mercury level scare near the oceans of Japan." Kaiba sighed quietly. "Fishermen were scared to catch fish, and tourists were usually barred from the dangerous waters." 

"High-mercury level scare?" Tristan asked quizzically. 

"Don't you read the paper?" Kaiba spat out. "When a lot of mercury is present in the water, it usually contaminates the fish. When humans eat the fish they usually get mercury poison, or in most cases, die." 

{Wow, I actually remember something from Earth Science!!! *_*} 

"Hmm...that explains the lack of people...." Tristan said as Kaiba glared at him.

"Or it could have been that when you were swimming, they mistook your hair for a shark and decided to inform the local authorities." Kaiba said as he let out a laugh. (A/N: *_*)

Tea shot Tristan an "ignore him" glance and decided to sit inside the helicopter. Tristan followed, cursing up a storm under his breath. As they waited patiently for everyone to slowly board the helicopter, Tea couldn't help but notice that Yugi and Kairi were _holding hands_. She swallowed hard and looked away from them. 

Finally. They were taking off. Back to reality. 

Tea sank in her chair and stared out of the window to see the island grow farther and farther away. As she watched it become a distant memory, Tea couldn't help but miss it. Even more than she thought. 

As Tea watched the sea rock back and forth against some edgy rocks, she knew that they were almost home. But, what if this was all another dream? Were Joey and Tristan going to wake her up again? She hoped not. She needed a bath. A nice hot bath to melt away all the discomforts of life. Like Yugi. 

She bolted straight up when she said that, even Tristan, who was next to her, seemed to notice. After signaling to him that she was alright, she sunk in her chair once more and thought about what she just said. Was Yugi really a burden to her? She glanced over to Yugi to see Kairi giggling over everything he said. Tramp. 

As she looked out the window again, she could now see....Domino City. She didn't even recognize it because it had been so long. As they passed the school and the First National Bank, Tea could see there departure point. It was the highest building in the city, maybe even in all of Japan. It was Kaiba Corps. 

As they landed gently on the "H" spot, the doors automatically opened to let there passengers out. Tristan was the first one out, followed by Tea and the rest of the gang. As Tea stepped out the helicopter, she started to smell the not-so-clean air of the city and its filthiness. She didn't care. She had lived here too long to care.

"Wooo! Hello Domino City!" Joey yelled as he started to jump around. 

Tristan followed his actions, while Tea just stood there watching him. As they continued their little dance, a huge swarm of reporters and camera crews barged in to take pictures and question them with interviews. 

"This is going to be big," one reporter said.

"The title of our paper, Daily Gossip, will have in bold, 'THE LOST,' " another reporter remarked.

Tea looked at all of them. "This is crazy." 

Yugi looked at her and nodded. She glanced at him, acknowledging the fact that _that _was the first time he noticed her since the helicopter arrived to pick them up. She ignored him.

"Excuse me, but what par say made you evacuate the St. James?" 

Tea looked at the reporter, mumbling something under her breath. 

"Miss?" 

Tea stared at the reporter and said, "it was ME!" 

With that, Tea walked toward the fire exit ladder and started to climb down, away from those stupid reporters. As she crawled down, she could hear Kaiba say to someone, "I'm starting to like her." She resisted a smile that tried to envelop her lips, and continued to walk down the countless stairs until she made it onto the ground. 

"Tea! Wait!" 

Tea turned around to notice that Yugi was following her down the escape route. She folded her arms and waited for him to reach the ground. He jogged over to her and looked at her. His worried eyes made her feel guilty. NO!

"What is it?" 

He sighed. "Are you okay?" 

She laughed at the question in her mind. Of course she wasn't okay! I mean, what kind of Tea would yell at a reporter like that? She was just so tired of everything from Kairi to the deserted island. She needed to get away. Far away from everyone so she could think and become the old Tea that everyone knew and loved. 

"Great Yugi, I mean we are back home....I can take a bath....and you are with your girlfriend....what could be better than that?" She grimaced at the last part of her question, not to sure how it got out. 

"Tea, is this about Kairi?" Yugi said, reading her mind. 

Tea was stunned. 

"What if it did have something to do with her?" She asked as she turned away from him. 

Was she jealous? Or just a sad puppy marking her territory? Probably jealous. Kairi was tall, pretty, and had the nicest blonde hair that she had ever seen. All qualities Tea did not. 

"Listen it doesn't matter anyway," she continued, "it's nothing important." 

Yugi put a hand on her arm and said, "it must be important....to make you this upset..." 

Was she sending off the wrong signals? She wasn't upset. Just tired, happy, jealous, moody, dirty, hungry, cranky, sleepy, resentful, and irritable. Yup. Just all of the above. 

"It's nothing," Tea said as she started to walk off, "I'll see you around."

"I'm not leaving." Tea turned around. "Not until I find out what is wrong." 

In other words, resistance was futile.

"I'm sorry Yugi...I think I just need to rest." Tea said sadly. 

"Let me take you home at least." Yugi reasoned as they started to walk off. 

Tea shook her head. "No, I'm sure the reporters would like to interview you. Especially since you are already famous for winning the tournament. Don't worry about me." 

"The reporters are the least of my problems, Tea." He looked into her eyes. "They aren't the ones that cheer me on when I lose confidence in myself, stand up for me when I can't, and even help me through a difficult situation." 

Tea was on the verge of tears when she said, "You...really...think that of....me?" 

"No. I was thinking too little of you. Tea, you make me feel so secure and certain about everything I go up against. When I was fighting Pegasus, I felt your bond grow stronger with me when I collapsed. That's because you never gave up on me. You knew that I could pull through anything if I believed in the heart of the cards." 

Tea swallowed hard. "Why are you saying all this to me?" 

"Because..." It was his turn to swallow hard. "I wanted you to know how special you are to me." 

Tea started crying. She couldn't take all the emotions that were building up inside of her. She fell on a bench, that was beside the street corner, and put her face in her hands. Yugi came over quietly and sat down next to her. She looked up and tried to wipe her tears away, but there were too many. He helped her. 

"Oh Yugi...." She cried as she put her head in his chest. 

He brushed a hand through her hair and rocked her back and forth, not too sure why she was crying the way she was. Everything he said to her was the truth. Did she think that he hated her during the tournament? No. He loved her even more during the tournament. Especially when she fought Mai for his star chips. He smiled at the thought and continued to stroke his brown-haired beauty. Her sobs echoed throughout the empty street. 

"Come on, Tea, it's okay." He said as she sniffled loudly. 

"No..Yugi...I need....to...tell...you...." She choked on her tears. "....something.." 

"Shh..." He said as he continued to stroke her hair. 

She shook her head and broke away from him. "No...."

He looked at her, not knowing what she wanted to tell him. He sat there silently until she calmed down. She wiped the excess tears away and breathed a sigh of courage. 

"Yugi..." 

She couldn't get it out now. She thought that she was vulnerable enough to say it, but now her lips did not want to move. She cleared her throat and brushed a hand through her hair. 

"I-" 

"You-" 

"We-" 

She didn't know how to start. This was too difficult. 

"Yugi..." She sighed. "I'm sorry." 

With that, she stood up and started to walk away. Why? She thought that it would be the best solution. I mean, what if she did tell Yugi how she felt? He would still be with Kairi anyway. Nothing would change except the relaxed feeling between them. If she told him, she probably wouldn't be able to look at him everyday and strike up a conversation like she usually did. 

"Tea!" 

She couldn't turn back now. It would be too hard to resist his sweet, innocent face again. As she continued to walk at a quick pace, she made sure that nothing could stop her. Except for four words. 

__

"Tea, I love you!" 

She held her breath because she was too overwhelmed with what she just heard. I mean, her secret crush, since childhood, had just stepped forward and broke the boundaries of friendship between them. She clutched her chest and breathed in some fresh air before turning around to look at Yugi, who was walking toward her. 

"Yugi.....I-" 

He put his finger to her lips and leaned forward to kiss her. She looked at him and pushed away from him gently. She couldn't kiss him, it just wasn't right. He stared at her with a blank expression. 

"I'm sorry, Yugi.." She licked her lips. "You already have someone...." 

She looked at his sad expression. It almost broke her heart. She WANTED to kiss him so bad. Even if he just brushed his lips against hers. Just feeling his smooth touch against her made her tremble. She wanted him so bad, but she didn't want to come between his relationship with his girlfriend. She had seen too many "Jerry Springer" shows for that. ^_^' As she grasped his hand as a sign of "still friends," Yugi only stood there, baffled by the whole turn of events. He finally tried to speak his mind and his heart to Tea. 

"Kairi and I broke up before the tournament." Yugi said softly. "I broke up with her because she only wanted me for....Yami." He paused and looked at her. "Yami wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Kairi using me to get to him, so I decided to end the relationship. I don't know why she has been so happy to see me, but I'm thinking that it is because she knows I am....well....a celebrity around Domino City now." 

Tea was speechless.

"Tea....you see me for who I really am. Even Yami agrees that we are a perfect match." He smiled. "Please Tea, believe me when I say that 'I love you'. It's the most sincerest thing I can say..." 

Tea started crying like if she was at a wedding. It actually felt like she was, due to the fact that Yugi's speech sounded like a wedding vow that she would keep until the day she died next to him in a mausoleum. 

"Yugi...." She said as she burst into tears. 

Nobody has said anything close to what Yugi just said. It was like opening a fortune cookie and feeling all special about what the message said inside. As she wiped her tears away and looked at Yugi, she felt that she owed it to Yugi to speak her mind about him. But, the words wouldn't form in her head. She figured that her love for Yugi was a difficult thing to explain. She had to show him. 

__

And show him she would

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," Yugi forced out. "I'm sure...." 

Yugi stopped when he felt Tea touch his chin gently. He looked up to see Tea kneel down next to him and look him in the eyes. As he rode on the tears escaping from her eyelids, he didn't notice her move closer toward him. Finally, he noticed the gap between them grow smaller as Tea put her hand behind his neck and moved his head toward hers. He looked from her eyes to her lips, as if to make sure he was thinking what she was. 

"Tea...." Yugi whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Shhhhh...just kiss me." 

Yugi didn't need to be told twice. He moved forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

When they kissed, Tea felt a sudden charge of emotion run through her body. It felt like she already knew the taste and feel of him once their lips touched. As he put his hands around her waist (unknowingly) while they kissed, Tea pulled him closer to her as if she was saying, "hold me close, I never want to be lonely again." Finally, Yugi drew apart and leaned back from her, breathing hard. As he caught his breath, Yugi looked over to see Tea with her eyes closed again. 

"Tea?" He asked as she opened her eyes. 

She smiled at the sight of him. "Sorry, Yugi, that was just...." 

Yugi leaned forward and kissed her again. "....amazing..."

She nodded and took hold of his hand gently. He looked at her and brushed a couple of strands of hair that had stuck to her cheek from the dry tears. She smiled and rubbed her thumb along his hand. 

"Yugi, I love you too." 

At the sound of those words, Yugi's smile enlarged. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a gentle hug. He answered by tightening his hold around her waist. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. 

As he kissed her forehead and breathed the warm smell of her, he knew that it could not last forever. He sighed sadly and moved away from her. "Would you like me to walk you home?" 

It was her turn to sigh. "Yes, home." 

As they made their way toward her house, Tea noticed Yugi hold out his hand for her to grasp it. She looked at his hand for a moment and then slowly reached down to take it. When they touched, Tea felt another charge of emotion run through her. She smiled. There was never a time before where she felt so...

__

Whole. 

Yugi looked up and smiled. She smiled back and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they crossed an intersection. Finally, she could see her blue house come into view. Her nerves started to get jumpy. 

__

Mom. Dad. Bathroom. 

They stopped in front of her house. Tea cleared her throat and looked at him. 

"Well, here we are." She put her hands lightly on his shoulders. "Thank you." 

He smiled, not breathing a word. 

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. 

He declined. "No. I would not want to intrude on anything..." 

"It's not like they even know we are here, Yugi." 

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, but once they see you..." 

She knelt down and kissed his lips gently. 

"I understand." 

Yugi chuckled. "I'm gonna get going, Grandpa's probably wondering where I have been." 

She nodded. 

"I'll talk to you, honey." 

He froze at her statement. 

"Just kidding, Yugi," she grinned, "snuggles sounds much better anyway." 

He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you." 

She smiled. "Me too." 

He turned around and started to walk away. She sighed and walked up the steps to her door. As she touched the knob of the door, it turned by itself and opened to reveal her Dad with some mail in his hand. He dropped the mail and looked at her. 

"TEA!" 

She smiled and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh my...." 

She turned to her side to see her Mom. 

"It's great to see you guys..." Tea said as she walked in. 

Meanwhile, Yugi could hear their whole conversation from the outside. He shook his head playfully and walked toward Kaiba Corps. As he passed the intersection again, his thoughts started to drift upon his new girlfriend. He couldn't believe that Tea actually felt the same way. 

He sighed again. 

__

'It took us awhile to get together, but in the long haul....it was worth the wait. Now we will be closer than ever before. I just hope we can live our lives simply and without a care.' 

That's when he saw his Grandpa stand up from the bench he was sitting in. Yugi smiled.

__

'I can't wait to tell him what happened!' 

~END~

__

Hope you enjoyed the ending to "A Sinking Feeling!" I'm sorry if it wasn't as realistic and well-written as it should have been. Anyway, thanks for being a great audience!!! BTW, this is my last Yugi/Tea fic. 

__ __


End file.
